Overexposed
by angellwings
Summary: Natella. All couples fight, but sometimes it feels like Nate and Ella are going to war. How do they recover from that? Or can they at all?
1. Going to War

**A/N: **Part 1 of a new Natella 3 shot! I hope you guys like it! It's a bit more intense than anything I've written in the past! Thank you so much for reading!

Happy Reading!

angellwings

* * *

Overexposed

by angellwings

* * *

_**1/3: Going to War**_

* * *

_You and I go hard,_

_at each other like we're going to war._

_You and I go rough,_

_We keep throwing things and slamming the doors._

_-One More Night, Maroon 5_

* * *

Ella bounced into the conference room where she'd gathered the group for a big announcement. Ella had claimed good news would follow but Nate was skeptical. Things with Ella had been strange lately. Mostly because he'd almost admitted that he loved her. _Almost_. He'd retracted his words as soon as they'd left his mouth and ever since Ella had avoided one on one time with him. Not that he blamed her. If she'd acted the way he did he'd avoid her too. He shouldn't have said it, but she was standing on the balcony of that hotel room with the breeze blowing her hair and the white moonlight hitting her face in the most perfect way he'd ever seen and the words just...slipped out.

He gulped as he relived the moment. Her eyes were closed and a peaceful smile graced her baby pink lips as she enjoyed the feeling of the breeze and the warm summer night. She was breathtaking, and he'd always known that but in that moment she'd seemed particularly striking. It was causing his chest to ache. And those three little words were lurking in the back of his throat. He could feel them waiting to escape and he couldn't stop repeating them to himself. He felt his mouth open slightly and the next thing he knew the words were softly rolling off of his lips.

"I love you."

She immediately stiffened and turned to face him with surprised eyes. She didn't look scared or horrified. She just looked startled. She took in a deep breath and gulped. "You...love me?"

And that's when Nate realized what he'd done. He'd changed things between himself and Ella forever. Nothing would ever be the same now that there words were out in the open air. What if she didn't feel the same? What if the idea of him loving her disgusted her? What if it ended horribly and he lost her forever? _What if, what if, what if..._

One question after the other flooded his brain and his brain to mouth filter broke under the strain and once again he was speaking before he could stop himself. "Not love _love_. I meant that I...I love you as a friend. You mean a lot to me, Ells."

Her face fell and she looked away from him immediately. She spoke up so quietly that he barely heard her. "You mean a lot to me too, Nate."

And then she turned and left. Left the balcony, left the room, left _him_. The only time he'd seen her since had been in a group setting. He missed her terribly. No one else inspired or challenged him the way she did and he'd felt his life had been lacking something over the last week and a half that he'd been without her.

The sound of Ella clearing her throat brought him back to the present. "So, as many of you know, I have a huge announcement. It's bittersweet. Something exciting and sad and I'm desperately hoping that I'll have the support of my friends because I'm going to need it."

"You've always got our support, Ella," Peggy said with a small smile. "No matter what."

"Let's hope," Ella said as her eyes briefly connected with Nate's. "I've been offered another job."

Nate's brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed at her. "What?"

"It's a job working for TJ Tyler," Ella said as she ignored Nate's glare. "I'd be in charge of her wardrobe for all of her tours and events and appearances. I'd have all kinds of resources and it would really get my name out there. This gets me one step closer to my own studio. It's huge. She's a legend and a fashion icon."

Tess smiled sadly at Ella and nodded. "She's not easy to work for, Ella. Not like all of us. She treats her staff pretty badly, unless it benefits her publicly that is."

Ella sighed and acknowledged Tess with a short nod. "I know. I've been warned. But this job...it's my big break. I mean, I love all of you guys, but I'm a glorified stylist. I shop for other designer's clothes and I tailor them. This job with TJ means I'll be _designing_. Her tour wardrobe is one hundred percent original. This is a chance to show everyone what I'm capable of. I can't pass it up." Her eyes found Nate's again and took on a pleading look. "I _can't_ and I'm hoping you'll all understand that and, if you can't be excited then at least, be supportive. I know this is a big deal. It's like...like leaving my family."

"But you're not," Mitchie told her with a genuine smile. "You'll still be here in LA and you'll be our friend. It's not like you're moving to Siberia or anything. You just won't be working with us everyday."

Shane put a hand around Mitchie's waist and nodded his agreement. "You can't _leave_ your family, El. That's not how family works." He motioned to Nate and Jason and grinned. "If it was I would left those two dorks behind a long time ago."

"Gee, thanks," Jason said dryly with a shake of his head. He turned to face Ella and wrapped her in a very large hug. "Whatever you decide, Ella, we'll be here. _For you_."

Caitlyn quirked a brow at Nate and elbowed him in the side when she noticed how he was glowering at Ella. He glared at Caitlyn and she gave him a reproachful look. "We're always here, Ella. _Right, Nate_?"

"Yeah, right. We'll be fine. It's not like there aren't hundreds of aspiring designers out there who can do the job just as well as you can. Life will go on without you," Nate said through a tense jaw. "You won't be hard to replace."

Jason and Shane groaned and the girls all turned angry looks on him. For her part, Ella gulped back tears and took a deep breath to steady herself. She glared at him in return and slowly walked toward him. "Nice to know how you really feel, Professor. I guess I can't count on you for a glowing recommendation then?"

"I'll gladly give you a glowing recommendation if it will get you out the door faster," Nate sneered.

Ella suddenly looked as if she'd been slapped and Nate felt a tinge of guilt, but he couldn't do what the others were doing. He couldn't just roll over and let her leave. He needed her. This probably was far from the best approach but he hadn't had time to plan out a logical debate. This was all he had at the moment.

"If that's what you want, Nate, then why don't I just quit right now? Clearly, I'm not needed for another two weeks," Ella said stiffly.

"Do what you want," Nate said with a cold stare. "It's not like you care what we think about your decisions anyway."

And once again Ella turned and left. Left the room, left their friends, and left _him_. But this time, she wasn't getting away so easily. Nate chased after her, ignoring the protests and tugging hands of the group, and stopped in front of her in the hallway.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"You wanted me gone, remember? So I'm going," Ella said angrily. "Goodbye, Professor."

"I don't get it. Why do you all of a sudden not think we're enough?" Nate demanded. Were they not enough to keep her feeling challenged? Were they not giving her enough room to create? Was she just sick of them? Had _he_ screwed everything up with that confession? How could Ella do this? How could she just leave them like that? _Why_?

"Enough?" Ella asked as her eyes flashed angrily. She continued and began to walk down the hall quickly as she yelled at him. "So you think I should just stop dreaming once I have 'enough'? Isn't that a bit like settling? You have more than enough Nate. Does that stop you from touring? Or writing? Or producing? No, it doesn't. So why should it stop me? Why do I _always _have to give up what I want? It can't be so I can stay close to you. You don't seem to want me that close to begin with," Ella spat bitterly. "So, I'm going. I'm taking that job and no one is going to hold me back. Not even you."

They finally reached her office and Nate felt panicked. He couldn't let her leave. He didn't want her to leave, but she seemed determined to abandon them. He felt his anger bubbling up again at that word. That's what she was doing. She was abandoning him. "That's it? You're just done. No further discussion at all? I can't believe you would just leave! You want to design? Fine! Design clothes for us! For Mitchie, Peggy, and Tess! We'll gladly wear them! You don't have to leave to do that!"

"Yes, I do. I can't stay here," She said coolly as she looked away from him.

"Why not?" Nate asked with a huff.

"I just _can't_, Nate," Ella told him adamantly.

"There has to be a reason, Ella," Nate said as he rolled his eyes at her.

"That doesn't mean I have to tell it to _you_," Ella said with a glare. "You don't automatically have the right to know all of my secrets. In fact, you don't have a right to _anything_ when it comes to me."

Nate glared at her in return. "Since when are there limitations on what you feel comfortable telling me?"

"You don't know everything about me, Professor. You probably never will," Ella told him as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Stop calling me Professor," Nate said through gritted teeth. "I _hate _it."

"I know," Ella said honestly as she walked into her office and slammed the door behind her.

The rest of the day was miserable. Not only was Ella mad at him but so was everyone else. How dare he treat Ella that way! That was all he heard out of the girls. Jason and Shane said nothing and ignored his outbursts from earlier, but Nate got the message. He was out of line and he needed to get his act together. Why was everyone surprised he'd reacted the way he did? It's not like he and Ella had never fought before, and he'd definitely disagreed with some of her decisions before. This wasn't anything new.

In fact, this was almost like how he'd reacted to Ella's first tattoo. She had five of them now. Most of them were tiny. She had one slightly larger one on the back of her calf, but the rest were small and in places where they could be covered if they needed to be. Her first tattoo however had been a complete shock to him. Ella was a pretty quiet girl and her mother was very strict. Not to mention conservative. So none of them had ever thought about Ella getting a tattoo until she showed up to camp one summer with a shooting star permanently inked on her wrist. Her response when she was asked about it was, "I'm eighteen now. I can do what I want."

"I still can't believe you did that," Nate told her as they walked toward one of the rehearsal cabins together. He pointed to the tattoo and shook his head. "I mean, why? Other than wanting to rebel against your mother, I mean. And why a shooting star? And why on your wrist? The only way to cover it up is to wear long sleeves. I just don't get it."

Ella sighed. "It's just a tattoo, Nate. It's not a big deal."

"Ella, it's permanently inked into your skin. That's a big deal. You're going to have that for the rest of your life. Your grandchildren will see that tattoo on your wrinkly old woman skin. How can that not be a big deal?" Nate asked with a furrowed brow.

She shrugged. "I just liked it. Why is that so weird for you?"

"You _liked _it? That's it? That's all the reason you have?"

"What more of a reason do I need? Unlike _some people_ I don't need a pros and cons list for everything I do," Ella said with a teasing grin.

"Yeah, well the pros list for a tattoo would be non-existent. That is, if a _logical_ person were making it. You, on the other hand, would somehow find some pros," Nate said before he began to list off fake reasons on his fingers. "It's pretty, people will think I'm a rebel, my mom will hate it, boys will think I'm dangerous, and did I mention that it's pretty?"

He'd expected Ella to laugh. Only she didn't. She really didn't. She stared at him for a long moment before she glared at him and hit him with her tote bag. _Hard_. "Do you really think I'm _that_ superficial?" Ella asked angrily. "I sound like such a ditz. Is that how you see me?"

"What?" Nate asked cluelessly. "No!"

"You know, getting a tattoo doesn't make me stupid, Nate. Lots of people have tattoos. Your _uncle_ has several," Ella said with a pointed glare.

"Yeah, but he's a rock legend," Nate reminded her. "That's practically part of the required uniform."

"That makes no sense," Ella said as flipped her hair over her shoulder and stomped ahead of him. "If I get a tattoo then I'm silly and stupid, but Brown gets one and he's a legend. _That's_ stupid, Professor."

"I don't think you're stupid!" Nate said loudly. "I just think you're going to regret that tattoo someday. That's all! I think at some point in your life you'll look at it and realize it really wasn't worth it."

Ella rolled her eyes at him. "That's not going to happen."

Nate shook his head and huffed. "Whatever, just don't get another one."

Ella stopped walking all together and he slowly turned to face her.

"What did you say?" Ella asked with an angry glare. "Please, tell me you did _not_ just _forbid_ me to do something."

"You _know_ that's not what I meant," Nate said as he shook his head.

"No, it's _exactly_ what you meant," Ella told him accusingly. "What happens if I get another one, Nate? Are you gonna stop being my friend? Cause if that's the case—"

"Ella, I will _never_ stop being your friend," Nate said as he rolled his eyes. "You're being over dramatic."

"You're not my dad, Nate. Or my mother. Or anyone else who at least gets to _try_ to tell me what to do," Ella said with a frustrated sigh. "I'll get however many tattoos I want and you'll just have to find a way to deal with that. Alright, _Professor_?"

"Yeah, okay, are we done?" Nate asked as he glared at her.

"We're done," Ella said curtly. "I have a class to teach in five minutes anyway."

"I'll see you at lunch?" Nate asked hopefully.

"Don't count on it," Ella said as she turned on her heel and walked away from him.

She didn't show up to lunch that day. Or the day after that. Or the day after that. He'd had to corner her in the wardrobe cabin to get everything straightened out. She was stubborn and difficult and ever since she'd stood up to Tess she'd made a point not to let _anyone_ walk all over her. Even him. It was one of the reasons he loved her. She knew what she wanted and she went for it. And damn anyone who stood in her way.

Which, it turns out, he was in her way_ a lot_.

But they didn't _always_ fight, and most of the time when they did they got over quickly. Every now and then like today or when Ella got her tattoo they have a big blow out. One that takes more than just your average apology to solve and usually it turns out to be Nate's fault. Which is why Ella avoiding him after his near confession seemed weird. They didn't argue so why did she start to avoid him? It also couldn't be coincidence that in the time she'd avoided him she took another job. Something was going on with her. She was trying her best to get away from him and he had no idea why. He'd thought taking back the words would keep things from changing for the worse but he was beginning to think that had backfired.

Nate sighed and ran a hand through his curls. He thought back on everything he'd said to her today and knew he'd been a jerk. At the time he thought letting her know how he honestly felt about her leaving might _guilt_ her into staying. That sounded much worse when he thought it a second time. Now he could see he'd been cruel and hurtful and he _hated_ being either of those things. Especially to Ella. She didn't deserve it.


	2. You Gotta Breathe

__Overexposed

by angellwings

* * *

**2/3: You Gotta Breathe**

* * *

_Hey you, come over and let me embrace you  
I know that I'm causing you pain too  
But remember if you need to cry  
I'm here to wipe your eyes_

_Tonight before you fall asleep_  
_I run my thumb across your cheek (across your cheek)_  
_Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_  
_I know I made you feel this way_  
_You gotta breathe, we'll be okay (be okay)_  
_Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_

_-Wipe Your Eyes, Maroon 5_

* * *

He knew he should have tracked her down and apologized but he didn't. He didn't know why, but he couldn't seem to make himself face how much he'd hurt her. The words he'd thrown at her were harsh and everyone who'd glared at him had been right. He collapsed on his couch when he arrived home that night and glared at his phone where it sat on his coffee table. He had to be going insane because the phone seemed to be whispering Ella's name like it was trying to guilt trip him into calling her. He took a deep breath and reached for the phone just as a loud demanding knock sounded on his door.

The knock continued to pound as Nate quickly made his way to the door. He jerked the door open in an attempt to make the offending noise stop and found a very upset Ella on the other side. She was dressed in what he'd come to know as her 'first date' style. Sexy yet casual. She was wearing a pink, polka dotted dress that had the sides and back cut out. It looked modest and tempting all at once. Her hair was half way up and the rest of it fell across her shoulders in soft waves. She was gorgeous. Like always. It made him wonder, though, where was she going before she decided to come yell at him.

"You," She sneered. "Ruined my date."

Nate's eyes briefly narrowed. She had a date she hadn't told him about. Of course. "The date I wasn't aware was happening?" He asked with a huff. "That date?"

"Yes! That date!" Ella yelled. "I was so pissed at you that I had to cancel!"

"Good! He was probably an ass anyway," Nate said with a roll of his eyes. "I saved you the trouble of dumping him."

Why was he talking this way? This wasn't what he wanted. He _wanted_to apologize, but the news of Ella's cancelled date just completely threw him off. Ella made a noise that was a combination of a scream and a groan before she glared at him and spoke up again.

"You single handedly ruined my whole day!" She yelled as as she stepped closer to him in his front door way. "Do you realize that?"

"Yes, well, you've ruined every day I've had since you started avoiding me," Nate said through gritted teeth. "Do _you_realize that?"

Ella's face fell and she blinked at him in shock before she took one small step backwards and looked down at his front step.

"No," She answered softly. "I had no idea."

"Why aren't you talking to me?" Nate asked. "What did I do?"

"I-I don't want to say," Ella stuttered nervously.

"Ella, we're just going to keep arguing. It would be better to get it out in the open don't you think?" Nate said as he pinched the bridge of his nose impatiently.

"No, Nate," Ella said firmly. "I don't want to tell you."

"It has to do with _me_," Nate said with a huff. "Don't I have a right to know?"

"No!" Ella yelled. "You don't! Because you took it back! You took it all back!"

Her outburst was so loud it made him jump. He heard her voice crack and would have been stupid not to hear the tears she was holding back. He'd clearly hurt her. His expression and tone softened. "Took what back?"

"_The_ words, Nate. You took them all back. You said them and then before I could respond you took them back," Ella said as her voice suddenly went hoarse and she sniffled. "You don't have the right to know anything after _that_."

"Ella," Nate said quietly as he gingerly reached out and took her hand. She didn't fight him as he led her inside and shut the door behind him but she didn't look at him either. "I-I'm sorry."

"No, you're not," Ella said with a huff and another sniffle. "I don't believe you."

"Ella, look at me," Nate said as he squeezed her hand. She shook her head and pulled her hand from his.

"Maybe it's good you took them back," Ella said softly. "Since you clearly don't support my career."

"No," Nate said with a regretful sigh. "I support your career. I always support your career. You're _brilliant_ at what you do, Ells."

"That's not what it felt like earlier today," Ella said with another sniffle.

The sniffles were becoming more frequent which could only mean one thing. _Ella was crying_. Nate reached out for her and slowly pulled her against him. She made no move to resist as he circled his arms around her and held her close. She buried her face into his shoulder and wrapped her arms tightly around him. He could feel a wet spot on his shirt and it appeared to be growing. Ella wasn't just _crying_. She was sobbing. And _he'd_ done that to her. There's was no one to blame but himself.

Her crying became more frantic and her arms desperately wrapped around him and held on tight. Nate turned his head ever so slightly and placed a soft sad kiss on Ella's forehead. She was taking short hiccup like breaths and Nate had to admit that the lack of air she was getting was scaring him. He rubbed her back pressed his lips close to her ear as he whispered, "Ella, breathe. Please, breathe. It's okay. We're going to be okay."

The longer he whispered soothing things the slower her breathing became. She was finally breathing evenly just before Nate pulled back and led her to the couch.

"I'm not sure I want to talk to you right now, Nate," Ella said quietly. "I'm still mad at you."

"I know," Nate said as he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "We don't have to talk."

Nate moved to take his arm off of Ella's shoulders but she quickly reached up and held his arm in place. "Don't. I—I like it. It's comforting."

"Even though you're mad at me?" Nate asked.

Ella bit her bottom lip and blushed. "It's complicated. Just…keep your arm around me, okay?"

Nate nodded and smiled softly. "Whatever you want, Ella."

"I want this, right now, this is what I want."

In his arms, Ella could almost forget why she was mad. Push all of the hurtful words away and forget their argument. _Almost. _She couldn't ignore the fact that everything felt _right_, but she couldn't just let things go. That wasn't her way.

"We need to talk about this," She said as she felt Nate stiffen beside of her. "Not _right _now, I don't want to fight and I don't want to yell anymore. But we do need to talk."

Nate nodded and squeezed Ella's shoulder reassuringly. "I'll be ready whenever you are."

Ella sniffled again and buried her head in Nate's chest before she curled up into his side as they sat on the couch. Her shoulders shook slightly and that's when Nate knew her tears weren't quite finished. He wrapped his other arm around her as well and gulped back his own emotions. He must have really screwed up to have upset her this much. His words had cut her more deeply than he'd originally thought. Why was he such a jackass? Ella was right. He should have been supportive like everyone else. He'd been a petty idiot and caused Ella to suffer.

He sat there for a long time listening to Ella cry before he felt her breathing slow down and her body slump against his. He brushed her bangs out of her face to get a good look at her face and realized she was sound asleep. She'd cried herself to sleep. If that didn't make a guy feel like a jerk then nothing would. He ran a thumb over her right cheek and the tracks of tears that stained them before he placed a slow apologetic kiss on both of her grey mascara stained cheeks. What had he been so afraid of? She wasn't moving away. She'd still be there, he'd still see her. He just wouldn't see her at work.

He wouldn't be able to watch her graceful hands stitch a button back on or flow through a sewing machine faster than humanly possible or watch her figure out someone's measurements in one swift glance. She was an impressive sight to behold while she worked and it was one of the many things that had led him to fall in love with her. For the first time in a long time that Ella would be separate from the Ella he'd seen every day and the fact that a part of her would be taken away from him scared him. He'd felt panic and worried that if one part of her world separated from his then the rest was sure to follow.

But his reaction had almost caused him to lose her anyway. Hell, he still might. She hadn't really given him any real signs he was forgiven. She'd just leaned on him while she cried. He sighed sadly and gently lifted her from the couch. The least he could do was take care of her and attempt to repair the damage he was responsible for. He carefully made his way down the hall toward his bedroom and set Ella down on his bed. He tucked her in and then placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. If she didn't end up forgiving him this might be the last opportunity he had for that kind of contact. He brushed her hair out of her face before he reluctantly pulled away from her and left the room. He shut the door behind him and then fetched extra sheets and blankets for himself while he slept on the couch.

He set the alarm on his phone to get him up early enough to make breakfast in bed for Ella. He was going to do everything he could to make this fight up to her. He wasn't ready to give up yet.

* * *

Ella groaned and rubbed her eyes as the sunlight streaked through the blinds and hit her face. Her cheeks felt stiff and her eyes were puffy and slightly swollen. She whimpered when she realized what that meant. She'd been crying. She slowly opened her eyes and nearly panicked when she didn't recognize the room around her. The walls were grey and the bedding and curtains were a dark navy and the floor was littered with crumpled up pieces of paper. This was not her beautiful mint green and white antique filled room that she'd put so much work into decorating. No, this room could only belong to one person.

Nate Gray.

Had she slept over? She was still in her dress from the night before and Nate was no where around so it was safe to assume that she'd fallen asleep while crying and Nate had brought her in here. The side of the bed he would have slept on was undisturbed so Ella knew where she would find him. She stood from the bed and found Nate's bathroom so that she could wash her face. She improvised and borrowed Nate's toothpaste to brush her teeth with her finger. It was better than nothing, she thought. She borrowed a pair of Nate's socks and padded down the hall on the cold tile floor. She was going to have to talk to him about getting carpet or hardwood floors. Something that wasn't so vulnerable to the climate. Not that she and Nate were suddenly best friends again. She didn't know _what_ they were actually.

She made her way to the living room and stopped short when she spotted Nate spread out on his couch. He looked very uncomfortable. His face was smushed against a throw pillow and part of the arm rest and his feet extended just over the edge of the arm rest on the other end of the couch. Nate was not a tall man but the way his feet extended off of the edge of the couch made him look like a giant. She winced at the awkward angle his neck was resting in and had a feeling he was going to be sore later.

She tiptoed past the couch and made her way to the kitchen. She didn't know what time it was but it must have been a while since she'd eaten anything because she was absolutely _starving_. She opened one of Nate's cabinets and found a box of Cheerios and then she found a banana in a basket on the counter. She sliced up the banana and put it on top of a bowl of cereal. She took herself and the bowl over to the living room and settled into the arm chair next to the couch while she ate.

She watched Nate as he slept and thought back on the night before. She'd come over to tell him off and let him know exactly what she thought about his reaction to her new job. But, instead, she'd ended up a sobbing mess who fell asleep in his arms. And he'd _let her_. He'd taken care of her. He was the reason she was upset and yet she'd ended up seeking him out for comfort. How did that even make sense?

The big question was, though. Could she forgive him? Was she still mad at him, even? She glanced at his face as it laid squished against the couch and contemplated her answers. Nate suddenly mumbled something in his sleep and Ella's eyes narrowed at him as she attempted to hear him. She couldn't be sure but it sounded like he had said, "Don't leave." She bit her bottom lip and stared down at her soggy cereal. There wasn't any doubt in her mind about who he was speaking to and he only confimed it when a second later he desperately whispered her name. She gulped and felt guilt sneaking into her thoughts. She _had_ sort of sprung the whole thing on him, and she _had _been avoiding him. In retrospect, those two things probably weren't very nice of her. Her said her name one last time before he rolled over onto his other side and burrowed deeper into the couch.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and came to a decision. Yes, she could forgive him and _yes_ she was still mad at him. Forgiving him, by no means, meant that he was going to get off easy though. He would have to work for it. He'd been cruel, and he knew it. The blanket that had covered Nate all night long fell off of him and Ella quickly picked it up and covered him back up. She sighed softly and sat back down in the arm chair. What was she going to do with him?

That was just the first of many questions plaguing her this morning. Did he love her or not? Did he _want _her the way she wanted him? Did her opinion mean as much to him as his did to her? There were too many of them to think about for too long and she desperately needed answers.

Nate rolled over again and stretched as he sat up. His eyes landed on the mostly empty cereal bowl she'd set on the coffee table and then up her body until his eyes connected with hers. He winced and then cursed under his breath before he spoke. "You've already eaten."

"Is that a problem?" Ella asked in confusion.

"No, not really. I just-nevermind," Nate said with a sigh. "What are you doing up so early? I expected you to sleep in."

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just woke up, that's all. Why does it matter if I've eaten, Nate?"

He wasn't changing the subject so easily. She could tell he didn't want to answer but with her still mad at him how could he refuse?

He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. "Because I wanted to make you breakfast in bed. But that's okay, do you want anything else? Coffee, tea, bacon or sausage? Toast, maybe? I'd be happy to fix it for you."

As he continued to ramble through his nerves Ella couldn't resist smiling softly at him. The idea of Nate cooking for her was so..._sweet_. Even if she was still mad at him.

"-I mean, I'm not _really _an idiot. No matter how often I act like one. I know things between us won't be repaired in one night, but it _will_ be repaired, Ella. I'm _going_ to make this up to you."

She blinked at him as she focused on his words again. He'd been ranting for a while and she'd tuned out the beginning but she _definitely_ heard the end. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

He dared to grin at her very slightly before he answered. "A mix of both. It would depend on whether or not you still _want_ to talk to me."

Ella looked down at her hands as she spoke. "I still want to talk to you."

"You do?" Nate asked hopefully.

"I'm angry and hurt, Nate, but I'm not going anywhere. You're not going to lose me over this," Ella promised. "But you _are_ going to have to grovel." Ella grinned teasingly at him and was surprised to see how guilty his expression appeared. He looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"That won't be a problem, Ella. Trust me on that," Nate said honestly.

He'd been the one that hurt her so she really shouldn't be worried about him, but she couldn't help it. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Me?" Nate asked. "You're asking about _me_?"

"Yes, I am. Are you going to answer the question?" Ella asked expectantly.

"No, Ella, I'm not okay," Nate said with a gulp as he buried his head in his hands. He rubbed his hands over his face and then took a deep breath. "I'm not supposed to be the one that hurts you. I'm supposed to be the one that protects you and comforts you. And I'm just _pissed_ at myself for hurting you. Honestly, if you never spoke to me again I wouldn't blame you one bit. And have you noticed that I _always_ seemed to be standing in your way? I mean I don't intend to but...our opinions differ so much and I feel like I'm holding you back. You shouldn't be held back. You can do anything. I've seen it. I feel like such a..._monster_."

Ella blinked at him for a moment as she allowed his words to sink in and then she stood up from her chair and sat down beside of him on the couch. "You're not _always_ standing in my way. And you certainly don't hold me back. You have a lot of flaws, Nate, but holding me back isn't one of them. Most of the time, you 'standing in my way' is a good thing. I'm impulsive and you make me think things through. In _that _way it's good. _Most_ of the time. Besides, who ever said it was your job to protect me and comfort me?"

Nate froze and gulped. It was clear to Ella he had an answer, and she knew what it was. It was those same three words he took back a week and a half ago. The words that started all of this to begin with. Ella decided that this was his last chance to admit them. If he didn't she would have no choice but to move on and find someone who _could_ say those words. She held her breath and crossed her fingers as she watched Nate struggle to find an answer. She had to bite her bottom lip to keep from saying anything about it. _Come on, Nate. Say it already._

"It's my job because—because…"

"Yes?"

"Because…_Iloveyou_."

"What was that?" Ella asked with a quirked eyebrow. She'd heard it. But just barely.

Nate took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He gulped and briefly met her eyes. "I love you."

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked down at her watch for a long moment.

Nate's brow furrowed when she didn't respond. "Ella? What are you doing?"

"Counting how long it takes for you to take it back this time," Ella said honestly with a slight glare.

Nate covered her watch with his hand and met her eyes. "I'm not gonna take it back, Ella."

"You're sure?" She asked skeptically. "You're not gonna lie to me in a few seconds and tell me what you 'really' meant?"

"That _is_ what I really mean," Nate said hopefully.

Ella bit her bottom lip and gulped. "I think- I _know_ that I would have said the same thing back in the hotel room when you _first_ admitted how you felt. But Nate, you really hurt me and I don't want you to think that saying pretty words and telling me that you love me is going to fix our problems. I _want_ to say it, but…I can't right now. Not just yet."

Nate held her gaze and it never wavered as he spoke up once again. "I know, I know. I don't want you to feel that way. I just want _you_."

Ella gasped softly at his words and took a deep breath. "You just had to go there, didn't you? You're making it very hard for me to resist you."

Nate grinned and adjusted his hold on her wrist so that he could hold her hand instead and lace their fingers together. "Good, that's what I was hoping for."

"Nate," Ella said with a soft whine. "I'm trying to be mad at you."

"And?"

"You're not helping."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Nate asked with a quirked brow.

"Normally, but I'm trying to make a point here," Ella told him. "A point that will be totally contradicted by me kissing you senseless."

"Well, if it helps you feel like you're showing integrity…then you certainly don't _have_ to kiss me," Nate said as he reached over and took her other hand. "I would be more than happy to settle for being forgiven."

Ella bit her bottom lip and nodded slightly. "I…I think I can do that as long as you promise to try and be supportive about this job. I know it's not what you had in mind but…I _am_ excited for it. I want this, Nate. I really do."

"Do you promise to tell me if it's too much?" Nate asked. "Because I'm mostly worried TJ's going to expect you to handle more than you can realistically take on. So, if you promise to tell us when you're feeling overwhelmed I'll promise to be supportive."

Ella smiled faintly at him and squeezed his hands. "I promise I'll let you know if I need help. Feel better?"

He nodded. "Much, and I promise to be supportive because you _do_ deserve it."

"Thank you," Ella said softly as she met his eyes once again. "I appreciate that."

"So," Nate said with a small smirk. "Can I take TJ Tyler's new stylist to lunch? I hear she's pretty cute."

Ella blushed and chuckled before she shoved his shoulder playfully. "Shut up. Flattery will get you no where."

Nate laughed and shook his head at her. "Right, we both know _that's_ not true."


	3. Cheap Thriller

_Overexposed  
_

_by angellwings  
_

* * *

**3/3: Cheap Thriller**

* * *

_"She's in it just to win it  
Don't trust her for a minute  
It's like a cheap thriller  
She's such a ladykiller_

_Baby she'll eat you alive, as soon as she smells your blood in the water_  
_You better run to survive, before she makes you her latest slaughter"_

_-Maroon 5, "Ladykiller"_

* * *

Ella glared at one of her wardrobe assistants as she hummed a familiar tune by Hall & Oates. It was not helping her nerves. And then once she started to sing the actual words Ella _knew_ she had to put a stop to it.

"Stacy," Ella said through gritted teeth. "I need you to go organize the shoe closet."

"But I just finished organizing it by designer—"

"Then organize it by color. _Please_."

Once Stacy was out of sight Ella heard a familiar masculine chuckle. "Is somebody not a fan of the song 'Maneater' for some _totally mysterious_ reason?"

Ella turned and glared at the sarcastic voice. "I don't have time for this, Nate. Too much to do and too little help."

"Come on," Nate said with a teasing grin. "You know that song reminds you of someone. Someone very demanding and annoying and persistent. Someone like…TJ Tyler perhaps?"

"We are not saying her name," Ella told him. "Not until I have these outfits done because apparently no one but _me_ is allowed to touch them. Why does she give me a budget for wardrobe assistants if none of them are allowed to _touch_ the clothes?"

"To give you the illusion of help?" Nate said with a sympathetic grin.

"I swear, I should just quit," Ella muttered to herself as she stitched a split seam. "I love clothes, and designing but I hate this job. I _hate _it."

"Ella, you can't quit," Nate told her.

"Why not?"

"You wanted to grow, didn't you? To learn?" Nate asked her.

She nodded weakly.

"And isn't that what you're doing?" Nate asked with a knowing look.

Ella sighed and glared at him. "Shouldn't you be cheering for me to quit? If I recall you didn't want me to take this job in the first place."

"No, I didn't, but you did. And I support your decisions, especially since I've started to think that this was a particularly good one," Nate told her honestly.

"You do?"

"Think of how much you've grown as an artist and a designer since you started this," Nate said. "All the things that you've created for TJ are fantastic. She wanted a stage wardrobe to rival Katy Perry's or Lady Gaga. Something different and theatrical, you gave her that. It's a bit similar and yet somehow very strikingly _you_. It's not like any other tour wardrobe I've seen. You're so close to finishing it. You can't quit."

Ella smiled warmly at him and blushed. "You really think that?"

"I think you're on the verge of making a name for yourself and if you quit now you'll regret it," Nate said as he flashed her an affectionate smile. "So, I'm not going to let you quit."

Ella chuckled. "Oh, you're not?"

"No, ma'am," Nate said with a grin. "I'm not. I'll make a deal with you, though."

"A deal?" Ella asked warily.

He nodded and slowly reached out to take her hand. "If you see this all the way through…"

"Yes?" Ella asked eagerly.

"And by all the way through I mean until your contract is up and the tour starts," Nate clarified.

"Okay, all the way through. Got it. And what will you do if I stick with it?" Ella asked in an impatient tone.

"I'll take you out to dinner," Nate promised with a charming smile.

Ella rolled her eyes and grinned at him. "You've already done that."

Nate blinked at her in shock. "What?"

"You've taken me out to numerous dinners, Nate. That's not much of a bargaining tool for you," Ella said as she went back to her mending.

"Okay, so dinner isn't going to cut it, but…maybe a date would?" Nate asked hopefully.

Ella's hands slipped and she dropped the needle and thread. Her head jerked up and she stared at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"What if it wasn't just dinner? What if the deal was for a _date_?" Nate asked with a nervous gulp.

Ella bit her bottom lip. "Well, um, that would…that would be _something_. It would certainly be something you could make a deal with. _For sure_. A—are you putting that on the table?"

Nate nodded and smiled shyly. "I am. So, do we have a deal?"

Ella blushed again, smiled brightly, and nodded. "Deal. I finish my contract and we go on a date."

Nate breathed a sigh of relief and smiled brightly. "It's a good thing there's only a few more weeks left of your contract. I'm a patient man but any longer than that might be pushing it."

Ella laughed and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek slowly. "Thank you, Nate. I needed this." She paused and stared at his lips for a moment before she pulled away and shook her thoughts away. "Now, get out. I have a _lot_ of work to do."

"Yes, ma'am," Nate said as he cleared his throat and shook away the tension. "I'll let you get back to work. Call me if you need a break, promise?"

She nodded and replied as he turned and headed for the door. "Promise."

"Try and have fun with this, Ells. I'll be rooting for you," Nate said as he stopped in the doorway. "I'm always rooting for you."

"Thank you," Ella said softly with a faint pink blush as Nate closed the door behind him. If only he knew how much that _really_ meant to her. She took a deep breath and got back to work. Now that this new deal with Nate was hovering over her she suddenly felt very inspired.


End file.
